The present invention relates to a portable bed or mat for use at a beach, poolside or other outdoor location.
Beach blankets are commonly used for reclining at a seaside beach providing minimal protection from body contact with sand and a minimal comfort level.
The patent prior art reveals several attempts to provide a greater level of comfort for reclining at the beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,947 to Wolf discloses a towel combined with an inflatable pillow for use at a beach. The towel is formed at the head with a pocket for inserting and inflating the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,942 to Case is also directed to a beach towel having a flap at the head end for inserting an inflatable pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,516 to Sicoli is is directed to a multipurpose sunblanket and tote bag used for sunning at the beach and equipped with a pillow and storage pockets. The device is laid out as a beach blanket and is folded up to form a tote bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,192 to Watson is directed to a sunbathing mat having a removably attachable headrest for use at a beach or pool.
There is need for an improved beach mat providing a greater level of utility, comfort, and practicality than available with beach mats and blankets with headrests as represented by the patent art.